


Knowing the Future

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Butterbean gets a new teacher's aid all the way from Japan by the name of Setsuna who in reality is Sailor Pluto during an assignment to plan what the student's future will be like. What will be in store for Sky and Sammy as they get involved and this teacher's aid offers to help them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing the Future

Our story begins over at lunchtime during school hours and our favorite group was eating their lunches.

"So, our project is what's our future going to be like, mine is going to be easy," Cindy smiled. "I'm becoming a famous author."

"And marrying Maxwell." Duncan added with a tease.

"Shut up, Duncan." Cindy blushed.

"Mine is going to become a famous hair stylist." Justine said.

"And marrying Jo." Eddy added jokingly.

"Shut up, Ediot." Jo slapped Eddy upside the head.

"Ow, what did I do?" Eddy groaned in pain.

"I always thought I'd enjoy being a famous detective like the ones you see on TV." Brianna commented as she thought about her times with Mystery Inc.

"MONSTER MOVIE!" Ed beamed.

"PONIES!" Dee Dee cheered.

"HEADACHE!" Abby groaned from their sudden shouting.

Ed and Dee Dee just laughed.

"Ugh, what's with you two?" Abby rolled her eyes before looking to the nice twin and the athlete girl.

"It's just that you guys have plans for the future and we don't." Sky admitted.

"I'm sure you guys will." Ashlyn encouraged.

"I mean I want to become a famous gymnast in the Olympics, yeah, but, I'm curious to know about my other future life and who I'm going to marry, stuff like that." Sky explained.

"I'm sure you guys will." Mike relaxed her cousin and childhood best friend.

"Guys!" Jimmy ran over. "Guys, guess what?"

"I don't know, wimp, enlighten us." Jo replied.

"Ms. Butterbean has a teacher's aid from all the way from Japan." Jimmy informed.

"Oh, yeah," Cindy remembered hearing about that. "She told us about a woman named Setsuna Meiou, I hope that she's nice."

"I hope she's hot." Eddy smirked.

"FRIDA!" Everybody reminded him of his girlfriend.

"You know what I mean." Eddy shrugged in defense.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Jo mumbled.

"Does she know English?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Butterbean says she does," Cindy said. "She's coming tomorrow morning."

"Guess this is a whole new adventure for us." Jimmy theorized.

"Yep." Everyone else agreed.

"Hmm..." Sky and Sammy looked curious however.


End file.
